In computer data storage, a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) stores data across multiple disk drive components, where the array of disks are treated as a single large expensive disk. In RAID systems, data is stored across different drives using various RAID levels. In one implementation, data is sequentially striped onto different drives. Specifically, data from a single file is split using a RAID algorithm and then striped across the RAID. In some instances, the data may be striped to numerous digital data storage devices, such as hard drives, RAM, memory sticks, a dropbox, or even a cloud. In this implementation, when data is sequentially striped, data may be concurrently accessed, thereby reducing the time associated with retrieving large files.
Data striping presents a number of problems in relation to the data that is stored across the RAID. First, the algorithm that is used for data striping is publicly available. Second, once the data is split and stored across the RAID, the data is not secured in any manner. Thus, anyone can access the unsecured data, and with the algorithm, reconstruct the data that is stored across the RAID. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that securely stores data across various drives. The method and system should allow for the storing of related data across any type of storage such that the stored data is not accessible by an unauthorized party.